


Fragment

by wicked3659



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker takes a long hard look at his life to date and comes to realise he can still make a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon pl2363's art work here: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pl2363/19635239/48543/48543_original.jpg  
> For the livejournal's tf_reverse big bang challenge.

Sunstreaker watched the crowds milling about, the to and fro of bots busying themselves with pointless politics. It held no interest for him but then nothing about this planet did anymore. Being trapped on this planet for as long as he had, fighting the swarm, it was no wonder really. It was still home though and despite his apathy about the place, it was comforting in its own way. 

“I thought I’d find you up here. Been looking for you.”

Stiffening in surprise at the new voice, causing Bob to growl softly, he half turned his helm as Rodimus stepped out of the shadows of the stair well. “Wasn’t aware I was missing,” Sunstreaker replied bluntly, not in the mood for the mech’s ego. There had once been a time when it would have rivalled his own. Pride. Even that had been taken from him, he sincerely hoped that Rodimus’ wouldn’t suffer the same crippling blow. “What do you want?”

“I see you’re as friendly as ever,” Rodimus commented lightly with a half smirk tugging at his lips. He moved closer only for Bob to bristle and growl louder at him. “Whoa… hey, calm down beastie,” he held up his hands in a show of surrender. 

Sunstreaker smirked and gently scritched Bob’s head. “Don’t worry he won’t bite. He’s just feeling a bit protective of me lately is all.”

“Huh, if you say so” Rodimus grunted, unconvinced, giving the insecticon a wide berth as he moved to Sunstreaker’s other side. “Why are you up here anyway? You should be down there with the rest of us, we’re making plans, Sunny, big plans--”

“--So?” 

“So, don’t you want to be part of something bigger than this? We can change things, Sunny, you could be part of something that makes a difference,” Rodimus countered, his optics brightening with excitement. 

Sunstreaker huffed and pushed up to stand, waving a dismissive hand at Rodimus. “If this is about that ship of yours and your rumoured trip, count me out.”

A shadow of disappointment flickered across Rodimus’ face, followed by immediate repulsion as the pet bug of Sunstreaker’s chirred and moved past him to follow his master.. “Do you even know what we plan to do, what it's all about?” he asked mildly stung by Sunstreaker’s instant dismissal. 

“Yeah, it's about you and your ego,” Sunstreaker snorted with vague amusement. “Better question: Do you really want me cooped up in a tin can, in the middle of space, with a bunch of bots who’d sooner see me melted down into slag?” Sunstreaker folded his arms and levelled a ‘are you kidding me?’ glare at Rodimus. “Not the best idea you’ve ever had, Roddy.” 

Frowning, Rodimus shook his helm. “Not all of them hate you,” he insisted even as Sunstreaker scoffed at him in disdain and disbelief. “I’m serious, they don’t, besides isn’t this a way to prove to them you’re sincere… you know… not that you need to or anything.” 

“You’re damn right I don’t!” Sunstreaker snapped suddenly, glaring at the flame red mech. He scowled, familiar feelings of guilt and resentment creeping their way a little closer to his spark. He knew he deserved their hate and their anger but it didn’t make it any easier. Whatever was left of his pride refused to allow him to keep apologising to mechs who wouldn’t even look at him. “It’s a dumb plan and you’re more glitched and arrogant than I thought if you think I’m going to get on that tin can and follow you and the rest of your little cult on this dumb fraggin’ quest you got them all believing.”

“It’s not dumb!” Rodimus shot back, hotly, marching up to Sunstreaker and jabbing his finger into his chest. “And if you’d quit skulking around feeling sorry for yourself, you’d see that this dumb plan might actually be the greatest thing we ever do and that not everybody hates you!” 

His fuse was short these days and it didn’t take much to get him riled up ready for a fight. Grabbing Rodimus’ collar fairing, he shoved the mech up against the wall with an angry snarl. “You have no fraggin’ idea how I feel and maybe not everyone got your memo about the not hating me so why don’t you take your big plans and your big aft ego and leave me the frag alone!” 

Rodimus wasn’t that easily intimidated but he hadn’t come to fight with Sunstreaker. His hands closed around his wrists and held on, not resisting but not backing down. “My ego?” he laughed in Sunstreaker’s face. “You’re the one who can’t stop thinking about himself. Oh everyone hates me, nobody will talk to me, I must deserve it all because I’m such a big bad angry Autobot,” he sneered. “You’re the one who can’t let go, Sunny… I’m offering a chance to do something different. Bigger, better than us, it’ll make us be better mechs… don’t you want that? If you hate yourself so much, don’t you want to be someone better?” he implored, his gaze unwavering as Sunstreaker’s optics flickered at his words. 

Backing away, his grip releasing, Sunstreaker averted his gaze to his pet that whined softly up at him and nuzzled his leg. “Used to be the best,” he muttered sullenly, regret rippling through him. “There was no better.” 

“Could be that again,” Rodimus replied, keeping the sympathy he felt out of his voice. Sunstreaker never reacted well to sympathy, no matter how genuine it was. 

Laughing humourlessly, Sunstreaker shook his helm and walked over to the window overlooking the courtyard below. “No going back to that,” he murmured.

“Why not?” Rodimus prompted, walking over to stand beside him, despite the dark glare he received from the golden mech.   
“You wouldn’t understand,” Sunstreaker muttered, glaring out of the window. 

“Try me.”

“Why the frag do you care?” He snapped turning on Rodimus suddenly, causing the other mech to take a step back. 

“Because you don’t,” he answered. “And after dragging your sorry aft off Earth, it’s the least I can do,” he added stubbornly. 

Sunstreaker snorted a harsh laugh and turned on his heel. “Don’t do me any fraggin’ favours, Roddy,” he growled as he stomped out of the room, Bob scurrying along after him.. 

“If you just give up and carry on hating yourself, what was it for, Sunny!” Rodimus called after him in frustration. “What was it all for!?” 

****

"She's quite something isn't she?"

Sunstreaker stiffened at the voice and didn't turn to greet the speaker. "If this is another attempt t--" 

"--oh no, I know a lost cause when I see one," Rodimus barely flinched under Sunstreaker's dark glare and came to a stop beside the golden mech, his arms folded, a proud smile on his face as he gazed upon the ship being refitted before them. "She's called The Lost Light," he declared proudly. 

"Didn't ask," Sunstreaker returned, disinterested. 

"She's a beauty," Rodimus continued seemingly oblivious to Sunstreaker's sullen mood. 

"Don't care," the golden mech replied, turning away from the ship, prompting his pet to follow him as he marched away. Sunstreaker expected that to be that but Rodimus had other ideas. 

"So what do you think about her name?" Rodimus asked casually as he fell into step beside him. 

Staring at him incredulously, Sunstreaker shrugged a shoulder. "It's a dumb name," he answered noncommittally. 

Rodimus laughed. "You think my name is dumb," he pointed out with a smirk. 

"It is," Sunstreaker stated matter-of-factly, turning his gaze to Bob who rubbed up against his leg with a purr as they walked into the recreation area. He gave the bug a smile and grabbed a cube of energon for them both, before he was reminded once again of Rodimus' presence. 

"Chromedome and Rewind told me they were joining last cycle," Rodimus declared, rather smugly as he sat opposite Sunstreaker, much to the golden mech's consternation. 

Sunstreaker had heard the same. News travelled fast at the moment, especially when it involved a good number of them leaving the planet. "I heard a table sacrificed itself for them."

Rodimus snickered and slapped Sunstreaker's shoulder good naturedly as his snicker broke into laughter. "That mech has some anger management issues that'd rival yours, Sunny." 

"Sweet talking didn't work, so you figured you'd insult me by comparing me to Prowl? Nice. I'm touched," Sunstreaker replied sardonically and pulled a face as he took a swig of his cube. 

"The healthy glow of pent up rage is definitely there but you've got nothing on that glitch's calculating callousness," Rodimus clarified, with a shake of his helm. "Frag, without this on his chest," he tapped the red Autobot symbol, "he could easily be mistaken for a con."

"Cold," Sunstreaker stated bluntly, he knew he certainly wasn't one to judge. 

"I don't hear you denying it." 

"He wasn't always quite the spectacular prick he is now," he pointed out, frowning as the earth vernacular slipped out. "Always a bit of an aft for an Autobot but much less 'bot manipulation and table hating," a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as his optics met Rodimus' and the other mech grinned at his obvious humour. 

"Wouldn't know but I suppose war does that to a mech," he replied somewhat soberly as he sipped his cube. "You know if the cause becomes something less to believe in and more something to control for your own agenda." 

"Out with it, Roddy."

"Out with what?" 

"Your point." 

"I'm just saying that there comes a point in every mech's life when he's got to look at the bigger picture and see how he can make a difference in all this chaos," Rodimus explained mildly. 

"Really. You're using the speech on me?" Sunstreaker retorted dryly. "Has it really come to that, Roddy?" He quipped. 

"Desperate times and all that," Rodimus shrugged a smile playing across his lips. "Is it working?" He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

"You really don't know when to quit do you?"

"I consider it one of my many charms," Rodimus replied with a beatific smile. 

Sunstreaker actually huffed a soft laugh at that, only to disguise it with a quick burst of static and a long swig of his energon. "You're a glitch," he declared finally, amusement still lightly colouring his tone. 

"And yet somehow that endears you to me," Rodimus replied confidently. 

Their gazes locked for a klik and for the briefest moment, all pretense fell away as Rodimus realised his words probably hit closer to the truth than Sunstreaker would ever admit. 

Sunstreaker looked away first, distracting himself by petting the insecticon that had curled up beside him and was twitching in his recharge nap. "I don't really see the point to all this, you're wasting your time. Prowl's never going to let you leave anyway, you know, especially not now you've got one of his lackies on board," he spoke up after a long few moments of silence. 

Rodimus scoffed. "Mech doesn't get a say," he pointed a finger at Sunstreaker and scowled at him slightly. "And don't think this evasive tactic of yours is going to work on me. You know I don't give two slags what that glitch head thinks. Disobeying his orders has never been a problem for me as well you know, Sunny," he sat back and folded his arms. "Besides if he did give that order, knowing you, that'd only make the trip more appealing. You're not exactly a shining example of rule abiding etiquette yourself," he leveled a pointed look the mech. "So what's the real reason you won't come and don't give me the 'everyone hates me' crap, because you never gave a frag before so why should you now?" 

Sunstreaker scowled, his gaze focusing on his pet bug that was chirring away happily beside him. "It's complicated," he muttered.

"Since when was something not complicated with you?" Rodimus replied with mild exasperation. "I have the time so explain it to me." 

Sunstreaker gritted his denta and growled low in his chest. Rodimus was tenacious when he wanted answers. "You're a pain in the aft you know that?" He bit out with annoyance. 

"I have it on good authority, yes," the red mech responded simply. 

Glancing around the room as more bots began to mill about, Sunstreaker let out a noise of frustration. "Not here," he said, downing his energon and marching swiftly out of the room. 

Rodimus gave him a few kliks before following him more causally. It wouldn't do to be seen running after Sunstreaker, despite what he'd said to the mech. He was worried that that sort of information flying around, could only lead to rumours that would undoubtedly lose him supporters and potential crew. He wanted Sunny on board for reasons he didn't really want to explain to anyone, not even himself but discretion was the key. As was everything it seemed when it came to Sunstreaker nowadays. 

****

Rodimus headed up the narrow staircase and stepped into the room Sunstreaker had claimed. He frowned. The golden mech was nowhere to be seen. "Sunny?" He stepped further into the dark room. Without warning the room suddenly spun and he slammed into the wall, chest first, a weight pressing into his back. He tried to push back only for strong arms to slam him back up against the wall, determined hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his helm. 

"I know what it is you want," the golden front liner growled darkly. "I can tell by your field everytime you're near me, so why don't we get this over with here and now, hm?"

"Sunny, I... nnghh, Primus!" Rodimus' words broke into a groan as his legs were parted by a knee and a hand pawed insistently, roughly against his closed panel. Sunstreaker knew exactly what he was doing and it only took him seconds to coax the panel into opening for him. 

"So slick already, Roddy, you always this eager?" Sunstreaker uttered huskily into his audio, dipping his helm to bite and suckle at his throat, drawing a keen from the flame red mech. "You want this don't you? Admit it. Tired of your pep talks and your games," Sunstreaker brushed his hand over the semi online spike before dipping two fingers into the slick valve. "This is what you want." 

Rodimus whined as the fingers invaded his valve and rubbed over sensor nodes. He writhed against the wall, his arms still pinned above his helm and he gasped as Sunstreaker began to pump his fingers in and out of his valve. 

"Admit it," came the demanding growl. 

"Yes, ngghh. Primus damn it, Sunny! I want this. Oh frag!" Rodimus whimpered and moaned as those fingers scissored in his valve sending waves of pleasure rushing through him. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted the other mech but he certainly wasn't going to complain about positive results. He whined in protest when those fingers were suddenly removed. "Please, Sunny..." he panted trying to turn his helm. 

"Suck them," Sunstreaker demanded, brushing his stained fingers over Rodimus' lips. His optics flickered and darkened as the mech did exactly as he was told and wrapped his mouth about the slick digits and sucked hard, his glossa swirling over them as he cleaned them. Sunstreaker couldn't prevent the low moan escaping from his parted lips and he rocked needily against the other mech's aft.

Rodimus whimpered when Sunstreaker released his arms and pulled his fingers free. Strong hands gripped his hips and his valve cycled down in anticipation of what was to come next. 

Pulling Rodimus away from the wall slightly, Sunstreaker gave his own spike a few hard strokes, squeezing the base before lining their components up. He thrust forward, sinking into the tight, hot valve quickly, growling as Rodimus arched and cried out, his hands scrabbling against the wall. Holding still, Sunstreaker gave the other mech's valve chance to adapt before he pulled out and slammed back into the heated space. Each time he repeated the rough thrust, he tore a wanton cry from the red and yellow mech which only fueled his long neglected desire. 

Mewling and trembling with arousal and pleasure, Rodimus couldn't stop the cries and whimpers spilling from his mouth. Sunstreaker was rough, raw, passionate. Everything he already knew the golden mech to be.

Rodimus was loud enough to be heard down the stairs so Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around him, clamping his hand over his mouth as he picked up his pace. Before long he was pounding into Rodimus, burying his spike up to the hilt every single time, growling and biting down on his shoulder as pleasure suffused his frame and his charge climbed higher. 

There were no words, only the sound of metal scraping against metal and the grunts and moans and muffled mewls as Sunstreaker had his way with him, claiming him roughly. His pace was bruising and it didn't take him long to reach his peak. It had been a while after all and he overloaded with a roar, thrusting deep into Rodimus as his spike jerked forcefully and emptied into the clenching valve. 

At the rush of hot fluid into his valve, Rodimus became undone. He sobbed out his climax into the firm hand over his mouth, his optics whiting out as he arched sharply, helm rolling back, his entire frame shuddering with ecstasy. He rode out the waves of his overload and sagged strutlessly against the wall, only held up by Sunstreaker's weight pinning him there. He could feel the fluid running down his inner thighs and couldn't bring himself to care as he enjoyed the ebbing pleasure. "That was... Great," he managed to murmur, when his systems had finally cooled a little. 

Sunstreaker pushed off his frame and turned away. "Yeah, you got what you wanted so now you can leave me the frag alone." 

Turning and staring at Sunstreaker's back with a frown, Rodimus leaned against the wall, not trusting himself to be able to walk just yet. "If you think that's why I invited you to join me you're sorely mistaken." 

"Just cut the slag, Roddy!" Sunstreaker snapped, sitting heavily on his berth, startling Bob from his recharge nap. "Nobody wants a mech who's broken. There are literally pieces of me that can't ever be fixed. Yeah I might put a shiny finish over it but it's just fake. Don't you get it?" The golden mech averted his optics and stared out of the large windows. "I'm a monster underneath... this," he gestured to his pristine plating. "A traitor..." he added softly, his voice taking on a harder edge as he continued, "and your 'crew' will spend every waking moment reminding me of that fact," he shook his helm and clenched his fists tightly. "I might hate myself but I refuse to be fragged inside and out, not again. Never again," he growled out menacingly, glaring at Rodimus, a flash of defiance in his optics. "So you got one for free. Take it, take your invite and frag off."

Rodimus pushed off the wall and closed his panel. He glared at the golden mech and opened his mouth to retort before shaking his helm and deflating. "You know what? Fine. I thought maybe you would want a chance to be seen as something more than your past but clearly all you want to do is wallow and hate everyone for judging you, when they don't have a choice to do anything else because you won't let them forget," he sighed and shook his helm. "I wanted you with me because I actually trust you. I would never turn you down because yeah I'm attracted to you. I'm attracted to the mech I knew. The one who wouldn't let others beat him down, could rise above anything that this ‘verse threw at him. I know that mech would have my back in a fight but you, I'm not so sure, you'd probably just leave me to the proverbial wolves just so your reputation as a treacherous fragger can be preserved. I honestly thought there was more to you, wanted you to see you the way I do but I can see now that I was wrong. Thanks, Sunstreaker. Thanks for showing me the error of my ways," he matched resolutely across the room. "I'll leave you to your memories of who you used to be." 

Sunstreaker watched him in stunned silence as he marched from his room. He would never admit it to the mech himself but his words had cut right to his very spark. Just knowing that someone saw past the scarred broken mech he was now - no matter how much he tried to cover it up - meant more to Sunstreaker than any favour, any supposed chance. Other than Ironhide, nobody had bothered to even pretend to care about him. He glanced at Bob as the insecticon chirred at him sadly and pawed his leg. He grinned at the bug and scritched his head. “Yeah, I know, I’m a glitched-aft, moron.”

****

Rodimus stood at the gangway of his ship as the new crew filed on board. He couldn’t help the pride filling his spark. This was a dream, more than a dream, a quest. It would make them great. Make them heroes. He folded his arms proudly as Ultra Magnus marked each crew member on his list or register or whatever, he wasn’t really paying attention to what the larger mech was saying as a certain golden frontliner had caught his attentions. He braced himself, unfolding his arms as Sunstreaker strolled casually up the gangway with his pet scuttling along beside him. 

“Got room for one and a bit more?” he asked lightly, glancing at Ultra Magnus but directing his question towards Rodimus. 

“You can’t bring that on board,” Ultra Magnus started pointing at the bug who growled and bristled at the large mech. “No pets, not enough resources. Also you don’t appear to be on the register,” he added, giving the golden mech a suspicious glare. 

Sunstreaker glared back at the mech who towered over him. “That has a name, Bob, and Bob doesn’t like to be pointed at, if you want to keep all your fingers,” he added with a note of warning to his tone.

“It’s alright, he’s a late addition, him and the bug, I mean Bob, I forgot to mention it to you, my bad,” Rodimus butted in, dismissing Ultra Magnus’s concerns outright. “Uh… welcome aboard,” he met Sunstreaker’s steady gaze and subtle cocky smirk. “What made you change your mind?” 

Sunstreaker shrugged as he continued walking up into the ship, giving Rodimus a sidelong glance as he passed him. “Some glitch told me I could make a difference,” he stated, ignoring Ultra Magnus’s incredulous look. He turned around and gave Rodimus a smile as he held his arms out. “Who wants to sit around sulking about the past? I had nothing better to do,” he headed into the ship, throwing one last comment over his shoulder. “Your quarters will be at the top I take it?”

“That mech will be trouble,” Ultra Magnus warned Rodimus quietly.”

“Oh frag, I hope so,” Rodimus murmured distractedly, his optics fixed on the golden mech as he disappeared into his ship. Regaining composure he patted Ultra Magnus’s arm amicably. “We need all the good warriors we can get,” he grinned. “And we just got one of the best.”

Ultra Magnus pursed his lips as Rodimus headed into the ship. “Hmpff… the ship might explode with this amount of ego on board,” he muttered with disgruntled ire as he followed his newly appointed captain.

****


End file.
